Breaking Point
by Tsukika
Summary: Two-shot. The Shounen Tantei discover a gruesome scene and how Conan gets help in coping with an emotionally difficult case. Rating for gore in the first part. Humor  Kaitou KID  is in the second. DC doesn't usually have gory murder scenes with children.


Breaking Point

oh yeah...I almost forgot the disclaimer... I Don't own anything nearly as lucrative as the Det. Conan Franchise. If you shook me upside down all you would get is lint, so please don't sue.

A/N: Yui Tanaka and her family are OCs(obviously).

"Alright class! Please don't forget your kanji workbook pages when you come tomorrow! Haibara-kun! Can you hold on for a moment please?" A wavy-haired blonde head bobbed in consent as the quiet girl packed up her things for the day. Ayumi, a bubbly brunette who sat nearby, skipped over to the blonde, around whom her friends—members of the Shounen Tantei—were collecting.

"Don't worry Ai-chan! We'll wait for you here!" Ai returned the other girl's beaming smile with a small smile of her own. Her backpack was left on her chair as she made her way to the teacher. Conan had a bored look on his face as he leaned casually against his desk. The day had been particularly mundane and lessons had seemed even more boring than usual. He watched uninterestedly as Mitsuhiko and Genta traded Kamen Yaiba cards and figurines. Thankfully Ai returned shortly with a sheaf of papers.

"What did Sensei want?" Ayumi inquired, rocking on the balls of her feet with the boundless energy of a child.

"Yui-kun couldn't make it to school today because she got in a minor car accident on the way here. She's fine. Sensei asked me to drop her homework off to her on my way home." The rest of the Shounen Tantei crowed a cheery "ok!" and began to march forward, Ai and Conan lagging somewhat behind the other three.

It was a beautiful, balmy day. Conan actually shed his jacket to bask in the sun's warmth. The three true children of the Detective Club sang songs and chased each other around the sidewalk, gaily waving to familiar shopkeepers. Tanaka Yui's house was on the edge between the shopping area near the school and the quiet neighborhoods surrounding it.

The house was modern and of a decent size. It was big enough for there to be an in-law suite* on the ground floor and several bedrooms to the family's living area on the second story. A very small yard was fenced in to the right of the main door with the clothesline set-up across it; empty except for a single fluttery sheet. Conan, who had ended up at the head of the pack while the others were chasing each other, slowed down as they rounded the side of the street corner the house sat on and began to approach the front door. Something…felt off.

"It's weird that the front door was left open." Mitsuhiko commented, put on alert by his genius friend's caution. Conan glanced back at the rest of the group distractedly, but continued on. Carefully he slid into the crack of the open door sliding out of his shoes. Shushing the others he smoothly stepped up out of the genkan. When they had joined him, he glanced around the nearby corner and down the hall. Quietly he whispered:

"Something's not right. You three check down here—quietly and carefully!—while Haibara and I start checking the main living area. Scream if you see _anyone_ who isn't Tanaka or her mom. Ok?" The three in question looked like they were going to rebel but Ai gave them a look and they conceded one by one. Quietly creeping down the hall way, Genta and Ayumi entered the In-law suite while Mitsuhiko began poking around the two storage rooms. Conan and Ai began their ascent up the narrow staircase to the area Yui and her parents lived in. The staircase came to a "T"; Ai went left while Conan glanced into the nearest bedroom and opened the frosted glass door to the living room.

The scene that greeted him was the worst he had ever seen.

The large windows had been opened to let in the fresh, spring air; however, Conan was still nearly gagging at the thick coppery smell that pervaded the room. There was blood _everywhere_. It was splattered on the walls, pooled in great puddles across the floor, and smeared onto every surface. Shinichi almost couldn't stomach it when he spotted a bloody hand print not a foot from him. It was at his head height and was small, about the same as his own seven-year-old hand. Yui. Conan took a steadying breath.

When he opened his eyes formerly indiscernible lumps began to morph in his mind into terrible but recognizable pieces. Yui's face was turned away from him, her body twisted out of shape. A smear leading to one of the pools of blood indicated that the body had been kicked aside after the blood had drained from it. One ruffled sock was a near pristine white while the other was almost completely a dark red-brown. He tried not to think about how he could only see that tainted sock because of the angle the leg had been broken in.

He almost couldn't recognize the form of what had to be Yui's mother. Her head had been completely smashed in, nearly flattened. Her limbs were also mangled beyond belief, bent outward, away from her torso. The former high school detective had to hold back the bile that rose in his throat when he saw what had formerly been the seventh-month baby-bump of Yui's younger brother.

It was a mangled, empty cavity. Entrails and organs lead a trail several meters across the room to a tiny limp form which was blue from a lack of oxygen. The tie wrapped around the form's neck meant that simply ripping the fetus from its uterine home wasn't enough to kill it. Conan slipped out of the gory mess as he heard the thundering steps of the children coming up the stairs. Ai was on the other side of the door reaching for the handle, a look of surprise on her face.

"Conan-kun, Conan-kun! The downstairs is clear! It seems like nobody's here. I wonder where everyone went." Ayumi pranced over to the shrunken teen's side but Ai stopped her mid-way.

"Conan? What's in the living room?" He remained silent for a moment.

"A massacre. Genta, was there a phone downstairs?" The large boy nodded. Conan took a deep breath before continuing. "Call 110. Tell them that there are two-…three dead bodies here. They can trace the call or you can look up the address while you wait downstairs for the police."

"Wha-! If it's a murder the Teitan Shounen Tantei are—"

"No. You don't need to see what's on the other side of this door." Genta and Mitsuhiko looked surprised while Ayumi began to look defiant.

"If Conan-kun can see it so can we!" She declared. Conan gave her a sharp look before grabbing her by the upper arms. She started to squirm at his tight grip when he suddenly let go. Looking her in the eyes he said:

"I wish I hadn't seen it Ayumi." His eyes didn't soften but deadened. "As sad as I am that you guys have seen dead bodies before, that that innocence was stripped away from you, I am not exaggerating how bad this crime scene is."Mitsuhiko suppressed a shiver when his shorter friend turned that dead look on him and Genta. Conan continued: "I am not being stubborn or independent when I say that you are not to see what lies behind me. The Shounen Tantei will _not_ be taking this case. I don't think I could stomach seeing the crime scene again. It's—it's not just some pet who was lost or an adult who was poisoned. A child—one of our classmates—has been beaten until she is nearly unrecognizable. No one wants to see that, and I'm going to save you from having to by saying that we are all going downstairs to wait for the police and no one else is going into that room until they arrive to catch the bastard that did this."

Slowly, with Ai's help, the three children were herded downstairs. A call was made to the Beika Homicide division, and the Shounen Tantei settled down to wait in the genkan. Ai flattened out the homework she had been tasked to bring; it had become crumpled during the search of the house. Ayumi pouted by the door, still upset with Conan for denying them a case. The object of her ire ignored her, standing off to one side. The two boys, seeing the serious and somber look, had already moved on and were chatting about Yaiba again. Eventually Megure-keibu and a host of other officers arrived.

"Thanks for the help kids, how about you let this nice officer escort you home?" Ai cut off any protests as the children left. Conan lagged behind a moment.

"I was the only one who's seen the crime scene; it's in the upstairs living area. Megure-keibu? It's really bad." Megure gave the boy a pitying look.

"Being a detective isn't always wonderful, sometimes it's a child's body, sometimes you can't catch the killer. I'm sorry you had to see something so terrible. I keep a therapist's business cards on hand for when we get scenes like this, do you want his number?" Conan considered it. Before shaking his head and replying.

"No, I think I'll just curl up in my favorite chair at Shinichi-niichan's house with Sherlock Holmes. If I need to talk to someone, I'll call you or him or even Mouri-ojisan. I-…Please catch the murderer. Yui-san was our classmate."Megure nodded somberly before ushering Conan out to the car. Just as the car door was about to close the inspector called out for the officer to wait.

"When we catch this guy I'll let you know, ok Conan-kun?" The dark haired boy nodded before leaning out and pulling the door shut.

DET. CONAN DET. CONAN (1,604 words)

*this house is based on a one of my host family's homes in Hakodate. On the ground floor was storage and a small suite (kitchenette, bathroom, living room, bedroom) for the "grandparents"(not uncommon in Japan) or from the parents point-of-view the "In-laws".

Hello! Sashiburi! I've started a couple things and been trying to get motivated enough to finish them. This is one that I thought would be rather simple and quick. My only goal was to write the type of murder scenes we don't see in Det. Conan/Case Closed. You'll notice that (aside from a kidnapping/hostage) children and pregnant women don't get involved in a crime or murdered except in the past tense, and that when there is blood it isn't mass quantities and there isn't any guts or grey matter chunks. This is probably due to it being mostly a kid's comic. So I wrote the above, and then Kaitou KID commandeered the plot. So there is a Part 2 of the humorous kind coming (it's at least halfway done providing no one else takes a hold of the steering wheel).

After this I want to do a Rurouni Kenshin MPreg for MakotoElena-chan, and then tackle my first Crossover. Though, I may get sidetracked doing another KaiShin piece, coauthoring a Case Closed foursome fic with Renkin-chan, or doing a rambling fic in the Kingdom Hearts verse. I have way too many fic ideas… Jaa Atode Ne!


End file.
